One day
by LilouKiss
Summary: HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**-Crossover FullMetal Alchemist/Love Hina-**_

_**Title : **One day (You will be Proud of Me)_

**_Rating :_ **_K_

_**Pairing : **Roy/Ed, autres à venir._

_**Disclamer : **Les personnages de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa et ceux de LH à Ken Akamatsu._

_**One Day You will be Proud of Me  
**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Prologue : **_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dans un peu plus d'un mois, le Championnat Mondial de Football s'annonçait, opposant les équipes d'Amestria, de Xing, de Drachma, d'Aerugo et de Creta.  
Cette année, l'équipe entraînée par Roy Mustang avait été choisie pour représenter Amestria. Celui-ci préparait son équipe depuis bientôt 4 ans à gagner cette compétition.

Mais un petit imprévu s'était imposé : Seta, second attaquant, s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital pour déchirure ligamentaire. Monsieur Marco, medecin avait dénoncé un verdict plutôt acide : Seta ne remarcherait pas normalement avant un mois, et donc ne serait pas remi pour le championnat.

Roy Mustang s'était donc plié à l'idée d'engager un remplaçent, beaucoup de joueurs, pourtant tous très bon s'était pris de plein fouet le rejet de l'entraîneur. Il ne choisissait pas ses joueurs à la légère.

« Je ne veux pas d'un de ces pantins qu'on m'impose lors des Championnats régionaux ou de la coupe d'Amestria. Seta était mon meilleur joueur, il lui faut un remplaçant digne de ce veux un joueur, un vrai.», avait-il déclaré.

Le gardin de but, Alphonse Elric, ruminait cette pensée depuis quelques heures, assis sur une chaise branlante, dans le couloir blanc et vide de l'hôpital. Mustang était entré une heure plus tôt dans la chambre de Seta, pour le rassurer et l'encourager à sa guérison.  
Finalement, il se leva, pris son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur.

« Allô, frangin ? C'est Al. J'ai une proposition à te faire.»

oOoOoOo

Mustang sortit de la chambre de Seta, et s'éttonna de voir Alphonse toujours là, à attendre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Alphonse ?  
- J'ai peut-être trouvé un remplaçant à Seta. Enfin, si il vous convient. Mais je vous assure que c'est un exellent joueur !  
- D'accord, je veux bien te faire confiance, Alphonse, au point où en en est. Qui est-ce ?  
- Mon frère aîné. »

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Voici mon petit prologue ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^_**

**_Comment ? Vous dîtes que j'ai déjà deux Fics en cours ? Effectivement ! Mais pas de soucis : Rape continue toujours (avec ma merveilleuse avance de 3 chapitres ^^) et la publication de Erreur de dépend plus que de l'arrivée du chapitre 3 écrit par lafolle-Nekogirlz, merci à elle de m'aider !_**

**_N'oubliez pas surtout : les reviews, c'est comme du carburant !_**


	2. Chapter I : Les règles du jeu

**_One Day You will be Proud of Me_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre I : Les règles du jeu  
**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**_Pov Edward**_

Je marchais d'un pas décidé vers le terrain de foot ou mon frère m'avait donné rendez-vous. Tout allait pour le mieux, si je faisait bien ce qu'on me disait et que j'essayais de bien m'entendre avec l'entraîneur (ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile vu ce que Al m'avait raconté sur son caractère) j'avais de bonnes chances d'être pris.  
Comme Alphonse le savait, ainsi que de nombreux entraîneurs, j'avais une bonne experience et un bon niveau. Mais voilà : je ne faisais parti d'aucun club de foot. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à chaque fois, je me faisais renvoyer de l'équipe pour avoir tenu tête à l'entraîneur.

Alphonse m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait presqu'aucun risque que je me fasse renvoyer vu que j'étais leur dernière chance et que son entraîneur voulait « un vrai joueur capable d'égaler Seta », et que j'étais une perle dans le genre.

Donc, il fallait juste que je teste les limites de patience de ce type et que je fasse attention à pas trop aller au delà.

J'espèrais aussi ne pas me retrouver avec une bande de nuls, et d'incultes sur l'histoire du foot. Sur ça, j'étais incollable et avait même parfois dépassé mes ex-entraîneurs.

Enfin, je rentrais sur le stade, grand, une belle pelouse. A l'autre bout, une bande de mecs en tenue bleu chahutait.

C'était pas très pro, mais je trouvait cette première vision agréable.

« Ohé ! Al !! », interpellais-je.

Au loin, je reconnu la silhouette fine de mon frère et ses longs cheveux blonds foncés attachés en queue-de-cheval.

Toute la joyeuse troupe d'avança vers moi en courant, alors que je marchait tranquillement en observant le terrain. A première vue, pas d'entraîneur à l'horizon.

«Je vous présente mon frère, Edward.», déclara Al une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé.

Je n'eu pas le temps de saluer les mecs qui se présentaient devant moi qu'une voix forte et autoritaire fit se retourner toute la troupe et sursauter quelques uns.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là-bas ?! Revenez ici tout de suite, j'suis pas là pour jouer les nounous !!», cria un homme venant d'arriver par l'autre côté du terrain.

Tous se dépêchèrent de faire demi-tour, suivis par Al et bientôt moi. Celui-ci me souffla que c'était leur entraîneur. Il m'aurait plutôt fait pensé à un entraîneur d'équipe de rugby, vu sa manière de parler. _Ou d'un entraîneur d'élite militaire à la limite_., pensais-je.

Une fois arrivés à sa hauteur, ils s'écartèrent pour permettre à l'homme de me voir.

« - C'est lui ton frère ?, demanda-t-il à l'attention d'Alphonse  
- Oui, c'est lui.  
- J'm'appelle Edward., dis-je.»

L'homme me considéra pendant quelques secondes. Je fis de même. Il me disait quelque chose, j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Grand, avec une peau presque cadavérique, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux de la même couleur, la trentaine. Pas vraiment le stéréotype d'un entraîneur ; je m'attendais à pire.

«Mouais, voyons voir ce que tu vaux, petit.», dit-il.

Il n'eu pas le temps de commençer à donner ses instructions que j'explosais littéralement. Il avait dit la chose à pas dire.

« Je suis pas petit !! », répliquais-je.

Il resta figé, visiblement ettonné de mon comportement. Alphonse m'avait bien expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas lui tenir tête, mais là, il venait d'utiliser un mot que je ne suportais pas. Tous se turent et attendirent avec apréhension la réaction du grand brun.

« Et puis, vous pourriez au moins me dire votre nom. » ajoutais-je.

Il me fit un drôle de sourire avant de pouffer d'un rire moqueur.

« Eh bien, personne ne m'avait jamais répondu comme ça. C'est bien, t'as du cran, mais je ne tolèrerais pas ça deux fois. Et si ça t'importe tellement, moi c'est Roy Mustang. », fini-t-il par dire. « Allez, au boulot les enfants ; Alphonse tu prend ta place et Edward, tu vas nous montrer comment tu te défends. Je te regarde.»

Alphonse se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers sa cage de but tout en enfilant ses gants.

Je me plaçais donc à quelques mètres de la cage. Mustang lança un ballon que Alphonse attrappa avant de me le lançer. Je trouvais la manière de faire de cet entraîneur particulière, mais bon, trouvant ça facile je m'executais et envoyais Al dire bonjour à la pelouse et le ballon embrasser le filet.

« - C'est bien., déclara Mustang. Je te garde à l'essai aujourd'hui, ne me deçois pas, tu es notre dernière chance.  
- Promis. Je vous décevrais pas.»

Mes yeux lançaient probablement des éclairs de défis à ce moment précis. Il allait voir de quoi j'étais capable, il allait voir que j'étais à la hauteur de ce Seta et que je pouvais même le dépasser.

Il me fila le maillot de Seta, le numéro 6. Mais d'ici quelques jours, j'allais être en possession du mien de maillot.

Pendant que je me changeais, Mustang entra dans le vestiaire sans prévenir, me faisant sursauter et changer de couleur.

« - C'est bon, on est entre mecs. Je voulais juste te poser une question : tu vient de quel club ?  
- Aucun., répondis-je en enfilant le maillot.  
- Comment ça ?  
- A chaque fois, je me fait virer, les entraîneurs me supportent pas.»

Il ne répondit rien, et je le remercier de ceci en silence. A chaque fois que je disais à mon nouvel entraîneur pourquoi je n'étais dans aucun club, il se méfiait toujours (il avait raison, d'ailleurs !), mais là il n'avait pas l'air éttonné même. Un air de déjà vu peut-être ? A moins que tous les mecs de son équipe étaient comme ça, mais ça m'éttonais.

Il s'approcha de moi pour ramasser quelque chose tombé de mon sac.

« - C'est ta petite amie ?, questionna-t-il en me tendant la photo qu'il venait de récupérer.  
- Euh, oui. »

C'était une photo de Winry et moi prise au photomaton de la gare il y avait de ça quelques jours. Son équipe (de foot) venait du Sud-ouest pour une rencontre amicale avec plusieurs autres équipes féminines à Central. Alphonse et moi avions rencontrés Winry dans un club de foot à Resembool, notre ville natale. Ses parents étaient infirmiers sur les stades pendant les matchs.

Pendant qu'il se la coulait douce sur son vieux banc branlant, nous nous tapions 10 fois le tour du stade avec en primeune petite déviasion autour du bosquet d'à côté. Une fois assez loin, un mec coiffé comme un palmier s'approcha de moi.

« - T'as du cran de répondre comme ça à Mustang !  
- Bof, il l'avait cherché.  
- Alphonse t'as jamais dit qu'il fallait pas lui tenir tête ?  
- Si.  
- Mais mon frère n'écoute jamais rien !, renchérit Al.»

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules en soupirant. Si ce type réussissait à me supporter, je pouvais me faire une belle petite place dans cette équipe.

oOoOoOo

Deux heures et un échauffement de dingue plus tard, je me retrouvais assis sur la pelouse avec les autres à écouter Mustang donner ses petites instructions. On aurait dit une bande de fidèles en train d'écouter leur prêtre du culte ou leur dieu soudain apparut : complêtement captivés (ou faisant semblant d'écouter pour ne pas se prendre 100 pompes en plus).  
Bizarrement, j'avais toujours cette impression d'avoir déjà vu ce type, mais bon, si je ne me souvenais pas où, c'était sûrement que ce n'était pas important. Ou alors ça datait.

« - Vous avez pigé ? Alors au boulot et plus vite que ça !! Bougez votre cul !  
- Mouais..., marmonais-je pour moi-même.  
- Un commentaire à faire, Edward ?, questionna Mustang.»

Je fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu et suivit docilement les autres. Je n'allais pas tomber dans ses filets et m'écraser devant lui comme un vulgaire toutou.

oOoOoOo

« - Putain, mais c'est pas de l'entraînement, c'est de la torture !, soufflais-je à Alphonse le soir-même, dans le vestiaire.  
- Tu verras, dans une semaine tu te seras habitué., me dit un blond en farfouillant dans son sac.  
- Ouais, si je suis encore vivant d'ici là !, grognais-je en massant douloureusement le bas de mon dos. Il exagère ce type !»

Pendant toute la journée, à la moindre gaffe et au moindre pas de travers, j'avais droit à un bon coup de pied dans les hanches. Décidément, j'allais en baver, mais bon, je ne restais là qu'un seul mois, le temps du championnat. Et aussi, le temps de battre à plate couture l'équipe féminine que nous devions affronter dans deux jours.

En sortant du vestiaire, je tombais nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne que j'aurais cru croiser ici : Winry !

« - Eeed !, s'écria-t-elle en me sautant au cou.» Nous nous retrouvions donc tous les deux par terre, elle assise sur moi, et les autres éttonnés et à la fois morts de rire.

« - Winry, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?!, demandais-je une fois relevé.  
- Eh bien, je viens voir l'équipe que nous allons affronter.  
- Nous ?  
- Ben, les filles et moi., dit-elle en me désignant le mini-bataillon de filles présent derrière elle.»

Je tombais des nues, ainsi, l'équipe que nous devrions affronter deux jours plus tards n'était autre que l'équipe de Winry.

« - Et qui Edward et moi avoir l'honneur de battre à plate couture ?, questionna le second attaquant de mon équipe, Lin.  
- Naru et moi., déclara fièrement Winry.»

Et tendit la main vers une jeune fille qui s'approcha en souriant. De longs cheveux chatains-roux et des yeux marrons, de taille moyenne mais avec de jolies formes, ressemblantes à celles de Winry. C'est ce que dû remarquer Jean, qui se retrouva contraint de se cacher derrière Vato pour camoufler un saignement de nez.

« - Saluuuut !!!, s'écria soudain une voix fluette et enfantine avant que sa prorpriétaire ne se jette sur moi pour un câlin forcé. Moi c'est Sû !, continua la gosse une fois bien atterie sur moi.»

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et si cette petite blonde à peau bronzée n'avait pas été une gamine, j'aurais pété un cable. Je me relevais donc en toute dignité avec la fillette dans les bras, accrochée à moi comme un koala. Décidément, aujourd'hui, j'avais du succès auprès des filles _(ouh! le_ _prétentieux),_ c'est ce que ne manqua pas de dire Lin qui eu le grand privilège de se prendre une baffe.

« - Alors comme ça, je vais devoir jouer contre toi ? HAHA j'aurai aucune pitié, tu vas voir !, m'éxclamais-je, assis sur les gradins du stade avec les deux équipes mélangées, discutant stratégie ; après tout, ce n'était qu'un match amical.  
- C'est toi qui vas voir ! Vous allez mordre la poussière !!, se défendit Winry.  
- On va vous battre à pâtte couture !, renchérit Sû, toujours vautrée sur moi.»

Un fou rire collectif éclata.

«On dit à plate couture, Sû !»

Finalement, un excellent contact s'installait avec l'équipe féminine. Parmis elles, toutes uniques en leur genres, chacune avait son charme, et malgrès leurs flagrantes différences de caractère ou même de situation sociale, elles s'entendaient à merveilles. Elles vivaient toutes à la pention Hinata, foyer pour jeunes filles de Rush Valley ; Winry les avaient rencontrées en visitant les différents clubs de foot féminins d'Amestria. Ceux du sud étaient très réputés.

Naru, Motoko, Mitsune, Sû, Shinobu, Kanako et Mutsumi vivaient dans cette pension depuis plusieurs années. Naru était lycéenne en vue de l'université de Todai à South City, Motoko une apprentie ninja Xinoise, Shinobu une collégienne à la pension en raison du divorce de ses parents, Sû une collègienne étrangère venant d'un pays inconnu, Mitsune une fille enchaînant petits boulots sur petits boulots. Kanako était la petite-fille de la gérante de la pension, Mutsumi une amie de Naru rencontrée lors d'un voyage.

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient Ranfan, petite soeur de Motoko ; Rose, cadette d'une famille de none et Paninya, orpheline recueillie par un mécanicien.

Les membres de mon équipe racontèrent à leur tour leur histoire, une fois celles des filles dévoilées.

Jean était un piètre élève mais doué pour le sport ; Vato un intellectuel qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, Kain un collégien plutôt doué, Heymans un fils de boulanger, Envy et Zolf étaient des faux-jumeaux "fils à papa", Greed leur frère cadet, Meisson un fils de boucher à la force innabituelle, Lin un Xinois, le frère cadet de Motoko et l'aîné de Ranfan.

« - Et vous, Al et Ed ? C'est quoi votre vie ?, demanda Motoko.  
- Eh bien, notre père est un scientifique. Il travaille à Xing et est rarement à la maison. Notre mère est morte il y a quelques années...,commença Alphonse.  
- Une minute de silence s'impose., coupa Motoko.»

Tous se turent et fermèrent les yeux. Al et moi furent éttonnés et touchés que tout le monde prennent une minute pour  
se recueillir. Nous fîmes de même.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Alphonse et moi arrivâmes en retard. Pour cause : une panne d'oreiller cumulée avec un ratage de bus et des embouteillages.

«Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison d'être en retard d'une heure ?!, s'enerva Mustang. Une heure, vous vous rendez compte ? Vous resterez alors une heure en plus ce soir, jeunes hommes.»

Alphonse tressaillit. Ce soir-là, il avait promis à Seta d'aller le voir avec les autres : c'était son anniversaire. Il ne pouvait pas manquer ça mais Mustang ne le laisserait sous aucun prétexte partir à 18h30 ce soir.  
Je décidais de prendre sur moi.

« Monsieur ! Je ne veux pas qu'Alphonse soit puni parce que j'étais en retard et qu'il m'a attendu !» mentais-je, car en fait, c'était moi qui l'avais attendu. « Permettez-lui de partir à l'heure ce soir ! Je suis pret à faire sa punition à sa place ! »

Je fixais Mustang avec insistance, quand à lui parut éttonné. Il soupira.

« Si tu veux... tu restera donc deux heures ce soir.» finit-il par céder.

Je donnais un coup de coude à Al pour l'empêcher de protester et l'entraînais vivement par le bras en direction du vestiaire.

« - Ed, pourquoi tu fais ça ??!, répliqua Al

- Tu veut aller voir Seta non ? Je suis ton frère après tout, je suis là pour t'aider.»

Al me sourit et nous nous changeâmes en vitesse pour l'entraînement.

oOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, je restais donc deux heures seul avec Mustang, ça me faisait rentrer à 20h30, avec le bus 20h50-21h chez moi.

Si ça n'avait pas été Al, je n'aurais jamais fait ça, car rester avec ce type en sachant que pendant ce temps, d'autres se la coule douce m'enerverais. Là, c'était différent, car je voulais à tout prix savoir pourquoi il me semblait avoir déjà vu ce type.

« Bon, tu vas commencer par me ramasser les plots et défaire les filets. » ordonna Mustang.

Tout en ronchonnant pour moi seul en m'assurant que cette fois le brun ne m'entendait pas, je faisais le tour du terrain en empilant autour de mon bras les plots et me traînant les filets jusqu'au placard qui n'avait de placard que le nom. Une pièce en bordel mélangeant ballons en tous genres, filets, plots, poteaux, etc...

Je soupirais qu'allait-il me faire faire ensuite ? Je sortais du placard et me figeais : Mustang allumait de petites bougies placées entre deux chaises. _Au secours._

« 100 pompes.»

Et c'est donc avec un entraîneur assis sur son éternel banc branlant faisant reposer ses pieds sur mon dos que je commençais mon calvaire. 10.. 20 .. 30.. 50 .. 70 .. 80 .. 85 ... Je commençais à saturer.

« - Je fais quoi si je sens que je vais lâcher ?, demandais-je avec apréhension.

- Tu te démerde., marmonna Mustang.»

Les larmes aux yeux, complêtement crevé, je continuais du mieux que je pouvais, serrant les dents. Mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion : 15 pompes plus tard, je lâchais.

Je crus presque tomber, mais Mustang venait de faire preuve d'un peu d'humanisme et avait fait marcher ses réflexe pour me rattraper.

« - ... ça va pas ??! J'ai eu peur !, m'écriais-je

- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser crever ?, déclara-t-il en souriant.»

Mais avec un vrai sourire cette fois, pas avec un de ses sourires de bâtard de première. Je me sentis me lancer dans l'imitation de la tomate trop mûre, ce qui me gêna encore plus. C'est donc mort de honte d'être gêné que je me dégageais, laissant volontairement mes mèches blondes tomber sur mes yeux et mes joues trop colorées à mon goût.

Je commençais à reprendre des couleurs plus "normales" lorsque je sentis la main chaude et Mustang se poser sur mon front pour écarter maladroitement les mèches de mes yeux, main qui finit sur l'arrière de ma tête pour me donner une petite tape amicale.

« Allez, va. Tu peut rentrer.» dit-il tout aussi maladroitement, comme si lui aussi était gêné ... de me voir gêné ?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Voili, voulou le premier chapitre ! J'ai décider d'alterner la publicationde cette histoire avec Rape. Une semain l'une, une semaine l'autre ! Donc à dans 2 semaines pour la suite et à dans 1 semaine pour le chapitre 8 de Rape ^^_**

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_**


End file.
